Chiller: Part Eight: Are you Going to Scarborough Fair?
by Gillen1962
Summary: The Mystery of Fatima Quartermaine, finally revealed. Who is she? And how does she change Port Charles Forever.


_Chiller: Part Eight: Are you Going to Scarborough Fair?_

Olivia Quartermaine sat on the edge of the bed in the large guest room of the Quartermaine Mansion's West Wing. She looked at the sleeping girl and gently put her hand on her chest feeling her breathing.

She got up carefully so to not disturb the girl who was finally after more than an hour resting peacefully. She stepped out into the Hallway where her Husband, Ned and his brother Dillon waited.

"How is she?" Dillon asked.

"Sleeping. "Olivia said.

"I called Monica and told her what is going on, we got lucky, she was having dinner with Tom Hardy, they are both on their way over here." Ned said.

Olivia looked at her husband and nodded. "That is good, but don't you think we should call Mac?"

"Not yet" answered Ned. "Once Mac gets here things will spiral out of control, let's let Monic and Tom make sure she is strong enough first."

"Do you know what this means?" Dillon said to his older brother almost pleading.

Ned shook his head. "Kid none of us know what this means. How is it even possible? Where has she been all this time? How did she survive. No Dillon I have no idea what this means."

"Except she is back" Dillon said looking at his brother

"I think so" said Ned. "Right now, I am reserving judgement till Monica gets here and she and Tom do a medical evaluation."

"And do we call Alexandria, she is her mother." Olivia said.

"I know one thing Olivia" Ned answered. "Alexandria Quartermaine is not her mother."

Kevin Collins pulled his bathrobe tight as he walked barefoot across his and Laura's living room to answer the banging door. "Hold on a second"

He swung the door opened and Scotty Baldwin, along with his Sister Brooke and Jennifer Hutchinson nearly fell into the apartment.

"Scotty!" Kevin said. "What the heck is going on?"

"We need to talk to Laura right away" Scott said.

Mayor Laura Webber came out of the bedroom a bathrobe around her Pjs. "Scotty?"

"Apparently Scott thinks this is a good time for a dinner party." Kevin snapped.

Brooke held out her hand to Laura. "I am sorry Mayor, but Scott thought this was the best place to come when we escaped from the Malkooth Embassy."

"Escaped?" Laura said.

Jennifer Hutchinson walked over to Laura and reached out and touched the side of her face. "You're me. I'm old, but you are me?"

She spun around to Scotty and said. "How?"

Dr. Clark Steinman was getting tired of this. He bent over the body and shook his head. Without looking at the people around him he said. "Preliminary, same as last time folks."

Jordan Ashford looked at Valerie Spencer and Harrison Chase and shook her head. "Damn"

"Going to be hard to deny we have a serial killer on our hands now" Val said.

"A serial killer with a discernable pattern in method of death but not in selection of victim." Added Dr. Steinman.

Chase agreed. "These guys normally stick to a type, this one is all over the place, none of these women remotely resemble each other."

"Making it nearly impossible to put together a comprehensive profile." Valerie added. She looked at Jordan. "Are we going to call in the FBI? Get one of their profilers?"

Jordan shook her head; she had been a federal agent before coming over to the PCPD and her instinct was to reach out for help. But Mac and Robert, the Police Commissioner and his District Attorney brother were more reluctant to ask for Federal Help. And she was sure that Mayor Webber-Collins would prefer to handle this locally. Another serial killer that the PCPD could not handle on their own, so soon after Ryan Chamberlain's last reign of terror would not look good politically at all. "Not thinking the big guns will want to do that yet."

"Yeah" said Chase "But this is beyond our capacity to profile."

Jordan voiced her concerns about calling Kevin. "Dr. Collins has been through so much." She said sadly.

Steinman shook his head. "You are going to need something. I can give you all the physical similarities in terms of manner of death, but these women have nothing in common."

"Wrong place wrong time" Said Valerie. "They have that in common."

Franco Baldwin followed Drew Cain through the door at the Floating Rib and immediately turned around and put his hand above his eyes. "Was that mine or yours?"

Drew peaked back in "Both." Then added. "But they have their tops on."

"Oh Wonderful" Said Franco as he followed Drew inside.

The Juke box was playing. Shakira's This is Africa. Elizabeth and Serena were on top of the bar trying to keep up with a dancing Annie who had lost her top and was in her bra, the small snub nose pistol tucked into a holster at her back clearly visible.

Maxie, her mother Felicia, Sam and Terry were cheering them on.

Elizabeth Spotted her husband and yelled. "Hey, the male strippers are here."

Drew and Franco walked over to the bar. And Franco Smiled as he helped Elizabeth down and kissed her. "Yeah not sure I can dance like that."

"But it would be fun to watch"

Serena came down from the bar top and hugged Drew.

Annie looked at Sam and said, "Hey EMO We need to call Ethan and Connor so we have some body to hug."

Sam smiled. "Or just head over to Luke's for the midnight set."

Maxie rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "You all right?' Felicia whispered to her.

"Wish Peter was here to hug." Maxie said softly. "We seem to be drifting."

"Ahh" Felicia said, "And how do you feel about that?"

"I want this to work. But I can't be the only one working it. Still, a hug be nice."

The door of the Floating Rib opened, and Michael Quartermaine stepped into the bar.

Sam spotted him first and said. "Michael, you are just in time to join us for the midnight set at Luke's"

Michael looked over at Maxie and said. "Are you going?"

She smiled and nodded.

Felicia leaned in towards her daughter and said. "Be careful."

"What?" Maxie said. "oh, no we are just friends, Mom, he's like ten years younger than me."

Anna Devane was doing her best to understand the science lesson that Liesel Obrecht was giving her when her phone rang.

"Madame Mayor, what can I do for you?" Anna said. "What? Yes. We are on our way."

She hung up before Laura could ask who we were.

"Brooke Bentley and Jennifer Hutchinson are at Mayor Webber's" Anna said to Obrecht.

"Good then you do not need me any longer." Liesel said. "I vill leave the cookies." She got up and Anna grabbed her arm,

"Oh no, not so fast lady. You are coming with me."

"No, I am not."

"Sure, you are." Anna said. "Because if you don't then Alexandria Quartermaine may just find out we had cookies together."

Liesel huffed and picked up the plate of cookies. "Very well, I hope there are enough of these for everyone.

Hajar Garshallah placed her carry-on bag on the floor by the door of Lucky and Soumia's house, looked around and said "How wonderfully early Brady Bunch retro, did you have the Property Brothers do the renovation."

"It's all original" said Soumia.

Lucky came in behind her carrying two more bags and dragging a third. He dropped them by the staircase.

"Really?" Hajar said. "And you choose to keep it this way?"

Nisida came down the stairs to greet them. "Hey welcome home."

Hajar looked at her and smiled. "Ahh good, girl please take my bags up to my room and then fix us some tea, "She turned to Soumia. "Is there a bell to call her?"

Lucky and Nisida exchanged looks and Lucky spoke before Nisi made matters worse. "Nisida, this is Dr. Garshallah. Hajar this is our ward Nisida, she does not work for us, or you."

"And I make lousy tea." Nisida said coming completely down the steps and holding out her hand.

Hajar took it slowly. "Lovely to meet you."

"Yeah sure."

The buzzing of Lucky's phone saved the foursome from even more awkwardness.

"Yea Mom." Lucky said. He listened and then said. "On our way."

"Where?" Soumia said.

"Scotty Baldwin just showed up on Mom's doorstep with Brooke Bentley and Jennifer Hutchinson."

"Whoa." Nisida said.

Lucky nodded. "Come on ladies "

"I am not going anywhere' Hajar said. "I am jet lagged."

"There is no time difference between Boston and Port Charles, come on" Lucky said.

"Who are these people we are going to see, and why can they not come here?"

'I will explain in the car." Said Lucky

Hajar looked at Soumia who slipped her arm through hers. "Come on, it will be fine."

"But I have been in the same outfit since this morning."

Nisida looked at Lucky as the two women walked out. "Oh, she is going to be a barrel of laughs."

"You don't know the half of it yet Sweetheart."

"I'm not taking her bags up." Nisida said as she turned and walked back up the stairs.

"Neither am I" Yelled Lucky as he headed out the door.

Ava Jerome rested her head on Robert Scorpio's bare chest. "This idea that older men go to bed earlier, is actually quite nice."

"We get up earlier as well" Robert said his eyes twinkling.

Ava chuckled. "Oh, so much to say."

Robert leaned in and kissed her. On the nightstand next to him his phone buzzed. He ignored it,

"Go ahead and get that" Ava said softly. "I am not going to stand between you and work."

Robert took the phone and looked at the message. "Oh, bloody hell" He said.

"What's wrong."

Robert hesitated for a moment. "Ah," Slowly he said. "That was Mac, there has been another murder."

"Another murder?" Ava said.

Robert nodded. "This seems to be the third young lady killed in a similar manner over the past two months,"

Ava sat up pulling the sheet to cover herself. "A serial killer?"

Robert shrugged. "It is too soon to call it that."

"What do you call three women murdered then" Ava said harder.

"A problem that Mac and I will solve." Robert said.

"Could it be Ryan" Ava said fearfully.

"No luv" Robert said kissing the top of her head. "Ryan is safely locked away he is not going to hurt you or Avery. I promise."

"But you have to go?" She asked.

"I should, but no I don't have to, the DA is not an investigator, that is Mac and his team's job."

The selfish part of Ava Jerome sighed contently. She wanted Robert to stay and to concentrate on her, to protect her and hold her and be with her.

She sighed.

"Get dressed." She said slapping his chest. "Go on get out of here before I change my mind."

Robert kissed her and said. "I will be back, before dawn,"

"To rise early?" Ava said smiling.

She could still hear Robert's laughter long after he left.

Mac Scorpio was beginning to regret returning as police commissioner. He looked across his desk at Chief of Cyber Crimes and his de facto Chief of Detectives, Jordan Ashford and for a moment wondered if he should just give this job back to her. He had been willing to do so.

But that was months ago, and Port Charles was a different city now. Yes, crime was up and in so many ways it seemed darker. But he, with Jordan's help of course had returned a rule of law. The city no longer relied on Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan to pull order from chaos and Mac was proud of his role in that.

This potential serial killer could unravel all that they had done.

"So?" He said to Jordan.

"Chase and Spencer are processing what little we could get from the crime scene. Dr. Steinman is about to do the autopsy." She said.

"We have a name yet?'

"Rashida Monroe" Jordan said. "This killer whoever he is doesn't take any souvenirs"

"That we know of" Mac said.

"Well not ID's like Ryan Chamberlain" Jordan said.

"Have you contacted the family?"

"I called her adult daughter in Rochester. She is driving over. Husband is at Pentonville."

Mac furrowed a brow. "Name?"

"Tyrone Monroe"

Mac nodded. "Name rings a bell. Low level thug in the old Corinthos organization."

Jordan shook her head. "Does that mean we are going to have Sonny and Jason sticking their nose in this?"

"I doubt that either of them even knows that Tyrone was married." Mac said.

Jordan hesitated for a moment then blurted out. "We need help Mac. We can't profile this guy. I want to call Franco Baldwin."

Mac sat back in his office chair. He rubbed his eyes.

"I know that there is a public relations aspect."

Mac laughed. "Yeah just a bit. And frankly Jordan you know we are about to have a huge public relations nightmare."

"Because of TJ." She said.

"Because of what the officers did to TJ" Mac corrected. "But I can live with the extra bad press of asking a former serial killer to catch a current one."

"Then?"

"Then I still have concerns. The last time this department asked Franco for help you both almost got killed."

"I'm not asking him to catch the killer this time just help us with the profile." Jordan said. "He will never leave the station house."

Mac laughed. "Yeah neither one of us believes that. I am just hesitant. Franco has turned his life around. He has a wife and a family. I am reluctant to put him in touch with his dark side again and jeopardize that."

Mac's phone rang and he picked it up and listened for a moment then said, "Okay I will send a team."

He hung up and looked at Jordan. "Okay, ask him. But if he says no, we do not put any pressure on him."

Jordan nodded. "Agreed."

Mac stood up. "And grab Chase and Spencer away from what they are doing for a moment. That was the Malkooth Embassy, Ambassador Quartermaine's daughter is missing."

"Missing?"

"Not officially, it has only been a few hours, but the Ambassador is concerned. She seems to think that Scott Baldwin, Drew Cain and Franco have something to do with it. Send them out get a statement."

"You don't see, concerned?"

"Look I am a father, I worry about Maxie and Robin even now and they are both Mothers twice over, so I get her concern, but it is Alexandria Quartermaine and the girl is over the legal age. I'm thinking she pops up tomorrow morning but why risk an international incident when we can send Chase and Spencer out and give them a chance to handle something simple and clear their heads?"

Jordan nodded. "Gotcha Boss."

"We should go in there." Dillon said. His voice cracking.

His Aunt Dr. Monica Quartermaine shook her head. "Dillon, no one wants to go in there more than me. But give Tom a chance. He and Olivia are the only ones she will not recognize and that gives them the best chance of making sure she is okay before the whole world comes crashing down on her."

Dillon slammed his hand against the wall. "But. "

His brother Ned put his hand on Dillon's shoulder. "Hang in there kid."

Dr. Thomas Hardy stood in the guest bedroom of the Q Mansion looking out the window, his back to his patient. He kept his voice light. "Fatima, are you awake?"

Olivia Quartermaine sat on the edge of the bed and watched the girl's eyes flutter. "She is waking up Tom."

Olivia leaned down and said. "Sweetheart, we called a doctor to make sure that you are okay, would you like me to help you with your Niqab, or is a Hijab okay while the Doctor checks you?"

Fatima smiled at the kind woman. Her head was still swirling. "He is a medical Doctor?"

Tom Chuckled. "Johns Hopkins class of…. well class of before you were born. But yes, I am a medical doctor. My name is Tom Hardy."

Fatima blinked. "That new medical center is named for you?"

"For my Father Steve, he was a doctor as well, better than me, but I am not half bad if you give me a chance."

Fatima nodded to Olivia who wrapped the Hijab around her head. Olivia noted her hair was dyed, which struck her as odd for a girl who kept her head covered.

Olivia checked the girl one more time then said. "Okay Dr. Hardy."

Tom put a big grin on his face and turned around. "Hi, Fatima, right?" he said as he took a flashlight from his pocket.

"Yes."

"Full Name?"

"Fatima Quartermaine."

Tom Nodded. "Date of Birth?"

"February 27, 1990"

"OH, approaching the big 3-0" Tom said with a smile. "Can you follow the light for me?"

Fatima nodded and said. "I feel so embarrassed. I have no idea why I fainted. I had a nice lunch today"

"Where?" Tom said.

"Kelly's Diner. With my friend Soumia."

"Soumia Al-Fayheed?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

"Yes, I am working with her on her memory transfer experiments" Tom Said.

He moved the light back and forth a number of times, then up and down. "Hey no cheating." He said as the girl moved her head up. "Just your eyes"

She laughed a little and successfully followed the light.

"Where were you born Fatima?"

"My Mother tells me Tunisia."

"Tells you? Isn't she sure" Olivia said.

"Oh, I am sorry I am adopted, my parents were killed in a car crash when I was sixteen."

Tom cocked his head and shined the light in her eyes again. "Did you have a TBI?"

"What?"

"Traumatic Brain Injury?" Tom said. "Sorry."

"Yes. I remember nothing before the accident. My first memory is waking up in the hospital and my Mother sitting on the edge of the bed."

"Ambassador Quartermaine?" Tom asked.

"Yes." Fatima paused. "She must be worried about me."

Tom nodded but noted the girl did not ask to call her. "We will contact her as soon as I finish my exam."

Fatima smiled. "Okay."

Tom took out his blood pressure cuff and said. "Just relax."

He took her pressure then said. "Can we play a name game?"

Fatima shrugged.

"I just want to check your cognitive ability."

"Okay."

Tom smiled and knelt by the edge of the bed. "Okay I am going to say a name or thing or place and if you know them you just say yes. If you don't say no"

Fatima nodded.

"Fatima Quartermaine." Tom said.

"I know her" She said laughing.

"Maxie Jones"

"No"

"Kelly's Diner"

"Yes"

"Port Charles High School."

"I have driven past it does that count?"

Tom smiled and said "Okay"

"Monica Quartermaine."

"No"

"Alexandria Quartermaine"

"Mother."

"Mac Scorpio"

"Mother has mentioned him, we have not met."

"Diego Alcazar."

"No."

"Lulu Spencer."

"Lucky's sister, we have not met."

"The Quartermaine Mansion."

"Where I am."

"The Kitchen here."

The girls' eyes flashed. "Yes."

"Skye Quartermaine"

"No"

"Dillon Quartermaine"

"No..I mean yes. I mean…yes…"

"Brooke Lynn Quartermaine."

"NO"

"Luis Alcazar"

"NO"

"Helena Cassadine"

"YES"

Tom noted that the girl's eyes were beginning to dart about.

"Felicia Scorpio"

"NO!"

"Emily Quartermaine"

"NO"

"Georgie Jones"

"I need to call my mother please." Fatima said.

Tom nodded. "Okay. How about this, you rest a little and I will call your Mother."

Fatima nodded.

"You are a very good patient" Tom said

Tom nodded his head to indicate that Olivia should stay with the girl and left the room.

Anna Devane and Liesel Obrecht arrived at Laura and Kevin's apartment just moments after Lucky, Soumia and Hajar. Kevin had given Jennifer a mild sedative and she was resting on the couch while the others stood in the living room discussing the situation.

Anna smiled at Liesel and then Brooke. "Save us the time of exposing you and admit that your body language indicates you have met before."

Obrecht looked at her nemesis and scoffed. "Lucky guess."

"What is it you want me to guess?" Said Lucky.

"Do you get a lot of mileage out of that joke?" She retorted.

He smiled.

Brooke nodded. "Yes, we met at the Malkooth Embassy."

Anna grinned. "Wonderful you are both under arrest for aiding and abetting the kidnapping of both Mayor Webber and Jennifer Hutchinson."

"I had no idea the mayor had been kidnapped, or that Ms. Hutchinson was not a willing participant" Snapped Liesel.

"She was" Said Brooke. "In exchange for health care for her Uncle, but I do not think either of us realized it would cost her, her entire identity."

Soumia pursed her lips. "It hasn't Jennifer is still there, the same way as Drew Cain was still there beneath the superimposed memories, it will just take some work to draw her back out."

Brooke nodded. "Well I am glad to hear that. I never meant for this to happen like this."

Scotty coughed. "Look I want to know has much as any one what is going on, but as your brother the lawyer I am advising you not to answer any other questions Brooke."

"Really Baldwin, Now?" Anna said.

"Are you willing to cut me a deal right here and now that she will not be prosecuted for any crimes she may or may not have done while working for Alexandria Quartermaine?"

Anna looked at Lucky and then at Laura. Both nodded.

"Fine."

"Will I get the same consideration?" Obrecht asked.

"No" Anna said.

"Look this is all very cute, and I am so glad that you are all such good friends that you find unnecessary conversation to be charming, but does this Jennifer girl know the formula or not?" Asked Hajar.

Laura smiled. "And you are again?"

Hajar stuck her hand out. "Dr. Hajar Garshallah. Chemist assigned to recreate the Ice Princess formula. A pleasure to meet you Mayor Collins."

"Hajar" Laura said shaking her hand. She looked at her son. "The one who almost got your head chopped off?"

"The same."

"Wonderful" Laura said deadpan. "Yes, since I saw the formula even though I do not remember it then Jennifer knows it as well."

"And since her imprinting of Laura's memories are some how coming in slowly. Something new developed by Cabot I assume" Soumia said and looked at Obrecht who nodded. "Then she can be hypnotized into remembering it far easier than Mayor Webber could. For the Mayor the memories are more than forty years old for Jennifer they are a few months."

Kevin nodded. "Yes. She seems to have progressed to right before her marriage to Luke, so if we are going to put her under then I suggest we do it in the next forty-eight hours."

Soumia shook her head. "I agree. We can use my lab, Dr. Collins will you assist?"

Kevin said. "Absolutely"

"Mr. Baldwin, Ms. Bentley, I would like the two of you to be there as well, when Jennifer believes that she is Mayor Collins, she finds Mr. Baldwin comforting and when she is herself, she looks to Ms. Bentley."

"Tell us what time and we will be there" Brooke said.

"Hold up" Said Scott. "Brooke and Jennifer need a safe place to stay the night."

"Ms. Bentley and Dr. O are technically in custody" answered Anna. "They can spend the night at the PCPD"

"Come on Anna" Pleaded Scott

"And I made you cookies" Commented Liesel.

Laura held up her hand. "Hold on I have a compromise. The Mayor's Mansion has not been used since Mayor Patterson, but it is still owned by the city. If Jennifer is remembering my life at the time, I married Luke then she will find the mansion very comforting. It is where we got married."

"I caught the bouquet" Scott said to his sister.

She shook her head in dismay.

"I like that idea. "Soumia said. She turned to Kevin. "In fact, let's hypnotize her there, I can bring some portable equipment."

He nodded.

Anna sucked in air between her lips. "Okay, give me an hour to get armed WSB agents to secure the place. I'll call Mac and Coordinated with the PCPD as soon as you call him and tell him what we are doing Laura."

Laura took out her cell phone and began to dial.

Anna turned to Lucky and said. "We get Brooke, Liesel and Jennifer transfer to the Mayor's Mansion. I will stay there tonight. Tell Annie I want her there by nine in order to relieve me. You bring Soumia and Hajar over as soon as they are ready."

Lucky was about to answer when Jennifer jumped up from the couch, looked at him and raced into his arms. Before he could stop her, she kissed him and said. "Luke, what did you do to your hair?"

Soumia rested her hand on Laura's shoulder and whispered. "Hair?"

"Luke had a red afro."

"And you married him!"

The group from the Floating Rib were at the large center table at Luke's Club. Toussaint DuBois had just finished a stunning rendition of What a Wonderful World. When both Franco and Annie's phone's beeped.

Franco took out his phone and looked. His head cocked.

"What?" Elizabeth said.

"Jordan Ashford, the PCPD is requesting my help."

"Requesting help or accusing you of something again" Elizabeth asked.

"According to the text Jordan and Harrison Chase would like to buy me breakfast tomorrow morning at Kelly's"

"It is tomorrow morning" Said Elizabeth looking at her watch. "And I'm going to be there with Uncle Tom and the boys anyway. So, I can keep an eye on her."

"I thought you liked Jordan." Franco said.

"I like her fine. But she has a habit of blaming you for every problem the PCPD runs into."

He nodded. "Either way we should say our good nights."

Annie Donnelly had over heard the last part as well "Yeah apparently I should be going as well, My Aunt Anna needs me on the clock by nine Am. Who starts work at Nine AM?" She lamented.

Terry leaned over and kissed her friend. "Everyone but you dear."

Annie smiled. "You coming Toons?"

Terry shook her head. "No, I'm going to have another round and then sleep in one of the staterooms."

"Ethan lets people sleep in the staterooms?" Sam asked.

Annie burst out laughing she glanced over at her brother who was talking to Toussaint. "Oh, EMO I think there is one stateroom you could sleep in anytime." She got up from the table and said. "Night lovelies."

Michael leaned over to Maxie. "Does she realize that her blouse is still at the floating rib?"

Maxie laughed. "I do not think she cares."

Tom Hardy stepped into the living room of the Quartermaine mansion. And asked. "Okay have we made all the calls."

"I object to calling Alexandria" Said Dillon "But we did it."

"Does she know who she is?" Asked Monica.

"As far as she is concerned, she is Fatima Quartermaine and Alexandria is her mother."

"So, she has no idea" Said Ned.

"No" Said Tom "Are you all sure?"

"Of course, we are" Snapped Dillon.

"Did you call Mac?"

"Yes" said Monica "And her family, they will be here as soon as possible."

The doorbell rang. And Monica stepped to the main foyer to answer it. Ned, Dillon and Tom followed her.

She opened the door and Alexandria Quartermaine, followed by Detectives Harrison Chase and Valerie Spencer entered.

"I understand that you have my daughter. Return her." Demanded Alexandria.

"No" Shouted Dillon.

Alexandria looked at him and smiled. "Ahh Tracy's spare. Do not give me lip young man." She turned to Monica "Where is she."

"Up stairs resting. Where she will remain."

"She will be leaving with me" Alexandria snapped. "She is my daughter"

Alexandria headed for the staircase pushing past the officers, Ned and Dillon.

Monica jumped in front of her and stood on the second step of the stairs. "She will be staying here."

"Like hell. I want Fatima and I want her now" Alexandria said.

"I do not care what you call her. But you will take her out of my house over my dead body."

"Do Not tempt me Monica." Hissed Alexandria. Alexandria gave Monica a push to move her out of the way. Monica leaned back and slapped Alexandria so hard in the face that she stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor of the foyer.

"I want my daughter" Alexandria said getting off the floor.

"That is not your daughter" Replied Monica moving face to face with the taller woman. "That is Sage Alcazar and she is staying right where she is."


End file.
